Stealing Glances
by Sahreah
Summary: Hiccup is the new kid in town and gets paired up with Bunny to work on a Project.


_**Hey guys this One-Shot is for ****Fandom Girl XD**** who asked for the following:**_

_Prompt: modern high school AU and Bunny is the mysterious boy next door and Hiccup is the new kid. They get paired in an assignment (any is fine) and meet every day after school and one day it just turns into a make out session._

* * *

**Stealing Glances**

Hiccup hated being the new guy. This hadn't been the first time he had made that experience but he was nervous nonetheless. The whole day at school he had to figure out where to go and people were staring at him. Why did his Dad have to move in the middle of the semester? This could have been a lot easier if it had been the start of a new year. He sighed and pushed his books into his locker. (Which was a long walk to any of his classes. How was that his luck?) He grabbed the book for his last lesson that day, which happened to be biology, Hiccup's most hated class. Lucky him. He pulled his schedule out of his bag and stole a quick glance at the room he was supposed to go. Unfortunately for him, he had not registered that his feet had decided to start to walk. He didn't look up from the paper and still tried to figure out where he had to go when he bumped into something hard. He nearly fell on his butt if it hadn't been for a hand grabbing his wrist and holding him upward. Hiccup let out a small shriek (a manly shriek, thank you very much) and looked up at the tall figure. The boy in front of him was a lot taller than him (Hiccup guessed that he had to be a little taller than six feet). He had his grey-bluish pulled back in a small ponytail and he started down at Hiccup with a grumpy face.

"Look where you're going," the boy mumbled before turning back to his friends.

"Of course! Sorry! S-Sorry! I'm on my way. Not running into anyone," Hiccup answered nervously (the guy looked as if he could beat him up rather easily) but the other male stopped listening a long time ago. The brunet quickly made his way to his biology class.

* * *

Bunny waved his friends goodbye before he made his way to biology. On the one hand, he was glad that it was the last class of the day but on the other he hated biology. Seriously, he didn't know anyone except for Tooth who enjoyed the stupid class. He entered the class room shortly before the teacher did. He wanted to sit down at his usual spot but it was occupied by another person. He stopped in front of his desk to see the boy that had bumped into him in the hallway. The boy looked up, his eyes widened when he recognized Bunny. The cute brunet gathered his books quickly, asking, "Is this your desk? I'm sorry! I didn't know. I'm-"

Bunny put his hand on Hiccup's books before the boy could change seats. "It's okay. It doesn't belong to me." With those words the tall male walked to the back of the class and sat down there. He had a hard time focusing in that class. His mind was occupied with the images of big green eyes, auburn hair and a lot of freckles. The boy was rather adorable. Bunny only came back to reality, when his name was called by the teacher. He wanted to ask what exactly the teacher wanted him to do when the latter one continued talking.

"Aster… you're going to work with Hiccup."

Bunny looked around confused. He didn't know any Hiccup. What kind of name was that anyway? His eyes landed on the new kid. _Oh please anyone but him, _Bunny thought.

"Are you alright with working with Aster?" the teacher asked and the new kid nodded timidly.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

Hiccup couldn't believe that from all the kids in his class, he had to work with Mr Tall and Handsome. He hoped he wouldn't blush like crazy every time the other boy would talk to him. He couldn't help but feeling really funny when he spotted the other boy.

After the lesson, Aster talked to Hiccup and they decided that they would meet four times a week to finish the project as soon as possible. They would meet at Aster's house as well as at Hiccup's. Hiccup only noticed that Aster was his neighbour when he saw the boy in his garden, playing with his rabbit's while Hiccup was outside studying.

There first sessions started off as silent meetings. They would work quietly next to each other, only speaking when they had to ask something. At the beginning, Hiccup was perfectly okay with that. It was only one project. He hadn't expected Aster to hang out with him at school or after school anyways.

After they had met for a few times, they started to talk more. Aster would complain a lot about one of his friends while Hiccup wouldn't shut up about his cat, Toothless. They would greet each other at school and one day, Aster even sat with him in the bus even though there was a lot of free space.

After that, it didn't take long for Aster to ask if Hiccup wanted to stay for dinner. They would work on the project and take breaks together and before they parted ways for the day, Hiccup would eat at Aster's or the other way around.

On one very fine Saturday afternoon, the teens decided to finish the project once and for all. They had planned to work on the stupid thing through the whole night if that was needed. Hiccup had brought a small bag to Aster's place for they had decided that he should just stay the night. There was no use in going home and risk waking his Dad. They were neighbours after all. The way home the other day wouldn't be long.

* * *

Bunny wouldn't help but sneak glances at Hiccup the entire time. The small brunet had changed into his pyjamas about an hour ago after Bunny accidently spilled water on him. His PJs consisted of shorts printed with small dragons and a loose grey shirt. The shorts showed Hiccup's skinny legs, which were coved with freckles and were giving Bunny a hard time concentrating.

So Bunny may have developed a tiiiiiny crush on Hiccup. No major thing. So he wanted to hold the boy, hug him and kiss every inch of his stupid, beautiful body, what about it? No huge thing. He could deal with it.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, looking up from the page he had been working on. The teen sat cross-legged on Bunny's bed.

"I ehm… totally I was just doing eh…" the teen looked down at the page he must have been 'working on' for at least half an hour. "eh…," Bunny looked away, wondering if he should just ask him out. He decided against it. He didn't feel like doing that tonight. He stood up and walked over to the bed to look how far his friend had gotten. To Bunny's surprise there wasn't too much on his sheet either.

"Eh… I kinda got distracted," Hiccup said quickly, biting his lips and looking up at Bunny. The other teen met his eyes. It may have been too late for Bunny's brain to work properly, because the next thing he knew was that he grabbed the sheets that threw them of the bed to sit on it himself.

Hiccup flinched at the sudden movement. He wanted to ask Bunny what was going on when his friend crushed their lips together. Hiccup sat still for a moment, wondering if that was really happening. When he felt Bunny lean away, he pushed forward, deciding that he didn't care if it was a dream. He moved his lips against Bunny's and felt the other boy grab his hips and pull him into his lap. The brunet's hands grabbed Bunny's hair and freed them from the hair tie. The hair fell around the older boy's face. Bunny could feel Hiccup's hands traveling through his hair, caressing it and pulling at it. He let his tongue poke against Hiccup's lips, asking for entrance. Hiccup tensed shortly but opened his mouth for the other boy. A whole new sensation rushed through Hiccup's body. Bunny's tongue was animating Hiccup's to join in. The brunet gasped softly, when the other teen's hands disappeared under his shirt and where stroking his sides softly. He leaned away from the kiss, taking in big gulps of air.

Bunny leaned his forehead against Hiccup's. Both of them were panting. He stole a quick look at the alarm clock and saw that it was long past midnight.

"How about we go to sleep?" Bunny asked softly. Hiccup nodded dreamingly. Bunny pushed himself off the bed. He gave a peck to Hiccup's lips before changing into his own PJs. When he turned around, he saw that Hiccup had climbed off his bed and was now sitting on the mattress that they had installed for him to sleep on. Bunny sat back on his bed and held his hand out to Hiccup. The brunet looked at it confused.

"I wouldn't mind it if you slept in my bed," Bunny explained. A big smile appeared on Hiccup's face and he grabbed Bunny's hand. He pushed himself under the covers, right next to Bunny. The tall teen's arms wrapped around Hiccup's tiny form and snuggled up against it. He kissed the other boys neck before _falling asleep. They would have to finish the project the next day or, now that Bunny thought about it they still had a lot of time to work on it…_

* * *

_So I hope you guys like that :) You can still send me prompts. I think I'll do like two in a week :) Here are the pairnigs again :)_

_Jack/Hiccup_

_Bunny/Toothless (only human)_

_Toothless/Hiccup (only human though)_

_Dagur/Hiccup_

_Bunny/Jack (even though I like the idea of them being brothers)_

_Bunny/Hiccup_

_Pitch/Jack_

_Pitch/Bunny_

_ or Pitch/Hiccup_

_Leave me a review if you liked it :)_


End file.
